Ursa/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Ursa (bilibili mobile game, concept art).png|Concept art of Ursa for RWBY mobile game Official Design rwby ursa by bretmcnee-d6w4op1.png|3D Model Ursa, cap.PNG|An Ursa's silhouette during the ending credits of "Forever Fall, Pt.2" RWBY Amity Arena Ursa.png|Ursa Major's render for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Ursa's Christmas Model.png|Ursa's Christmas render for RWBY: Amity Arena Ursa Major card icon.jpg|Ursa Major's normal card icon SalemGrimmThumb.jpg|An Ursa in the new RWBY: World of Remnant thumbnails, in the episode "Kingdoms" Videos That's a Big Ursa! (RWBY DVD Easter Egg) Merchandise Button_RWBY_pack_3_large.jpg|''RWBY'' Button Pack #3 RWBY-Limited-Edition-Print-AlexanderIaccarino.png RWBY Crest 800 art.png|"Fall of Beacon" shirt design RWBY Manga Grimm Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Grimm Long Sleeve T-Shirt RWBY Friendly Grimm T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Friendly Grimm T-Shirt Miscellaneous Dancey fancey grimm.png|An Ursa dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Chapter 15 Manga 15 adam and grimm.png|An Ursa as it appears in the manga. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Beowolf.png|A Ursa appears in the 2018 manga. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss encounters a Beowolf.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss encounters a pack of Beowolves.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Yang successful defeat an Ursa.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Ursa.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Blake defeats an Ursa.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Nora riding on an Ursa.png DC Comics Chapter 5: "Weiss: Part One Look At Me" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss and Ruby fighting Grimms.jpg|An Ursa appears in the comic. Screenshots - ''Grimm Eclipse ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Launch Trailer Ss e09f47d748dad705d2a634f04c27fbad4aeaa7e4.600x338.jpg Ss 6d8282889a4b1f163862f208dea2a6478c4cf605.600x338.jpg Ss 5a843e2947b8432afc8d5270b953a5d5c21c415a.600x338.jpg ''RWBY: Combat Ready Weiss Cards Weiss Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Screenshots - ''RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00001.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00010.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00027.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00033.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00034.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00035.png ''Amity Arena'' Japan Launch Trailer Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00014.png Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00017.png Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00018.png Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00003.PNG CQ x RWBY 00012.PNG CQ x RWBY 00013.PNG Screenshots - Trailers Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00006b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00007.png Yang Vol 5 Short00008.png Yang Vol 5 Short00010.png Yang Vol 5 Short00012.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013c.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013d.png Yang Vol 5 Short00024.png Yang Vol 5 Short00025.png Yang Vol 5 Short00028.png Yang Vol 5 Short00029.png Yang Vol 5 Short00030.png Yang Vol 5 Short00032.png Yang Vol 5 Short00033.png Yang Vol 5 Short00034.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening Vol1op grimm.png The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 01731.png|An Ursa appearing from the bushes 1106 The Emerald Forest 01836.png|Yang Xiao Long, jumping away from an Ursa's attack 1106 The Emerald Forest 02316.png|An Ursa, swinging at Yang 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_01898.png|Yang against two Ursai 1106 The Emerald Forest 02664.png|Two Ursai, preparing to hunt 1106 The Emerald Forest 02843.png|Yang knocks out an Ursa 1106 The Emerald Forest 03196.png|Yang looks at an Ursa's corpse 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Blake Belladonna and Yang, standing either side of an Ursa's corpse Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02633.png|Nora Valkyrie, riding an Ursa 1108 Players and Pieces 02709.png|Nora, standing in front of an Ursa that she just killed The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden Ursa.png|A diagram of an Ursa in Peter Port's classroom Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03058.png|The Ursa Major appears 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03203.png|An Ursa Major, attacking Cardin Winchester 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04047.png|The Ursa Major slashes Cardin into a tree 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04474.png|Jaune blocks the Ursa Major's swipe 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04681.png|Jaune protects Cardin 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04769.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04909.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05665.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05885.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05937.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05989.png|Jaune defeats the Ursa Major Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_1072.png Welcome to Beacon V2e2 game pieces1.png|Remnant: The Game has Ursa figures. Dance Dance Infiltration Ursa at Party.PNG|An Ursa dancing in the far right corner No Brakes Creeppic.png|An Ursa is seen in the background V2 11 00066.png|An Ursa scaring some civilians Breach V2 12 00037.png|Gunship kills Ursa over Ruby's head V2 12 00041.png|Mercury kicks an Ursa to death. V2 12 00044.png V2 12 00045.png V2 12 00055.png| Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00003.png V3 Opening 00004.png V3 Opening 00010.png Vol3op 13.png V3 Opening 00012.png V3 Opening 00013.png Vol3op 23.png Vol3op 25.png V3 Opening 00020.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00121.png PvP V3 09 00105.png V3 09 00134.png V3 09 00135.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00002.png V3 10 00004.png V3 10 00147.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00187.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00006b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00007.png Yang Vol 5 Short00008.png Yang Vol 5 Short00010.png Yang Vol 5 Short00012.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013c.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013d.png Yang Vol 5 Short00024.png Yang Vol 5 Short00025.png Yang Vol 5 Short00028.png Yang Vol 5 Short00029.png Yang Vol 5 Short00030.png Yang Vol 5 Short00033.png Yang Vol 5 Short00034.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Out in the Open V7 10 00014.png V7 10 00015.png V7 10 00016.png V7 10 00017.png V7 10 00018.png V7 10 00019.png V7 10 00020.png Category:Ursa images Category:Image Gallery Category:Enemy images Category:Grimm images